ON THE RUN
by MessageStatus
Summary: 2yrs ago Agent Tris & husband CIA assassin 'Number 4' (Tobias), failed to complete a mission known as '401', But in failing the mission their boss Jeanine never took it lightly. Now, she is on the hunt for their blood, but first starting with their 7month old son, Theo. Will Tobias&Tris be able to protect their child& Live Life? & What caused their incompletion? - PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

I put on my gold lingerie from my bed and placed on laced robe. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the shea butter to moist _his_ body. I always loved to claim everything about me was his. Including my body. I made sure my legs and breasts were moist and shiny. I curled my hair and let it fall to my sides. Before I left my bathroom I placed on my lip gloss and put on my mascara. Damn…I looked good.

I walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to grab my phone. The spark from my wedding ring blinded me from the view of my screen.

And I began to text him,

 _-…Hey_

 _-….Hey_

 _-…Baby, why don't you come home from work a little early? Give yourself a break._

 _-…Honey, I can't leave now_

 _-…Aww, pleaseeeee_

 _-…Baby c'mon don't do this…_

I smirked evilly taking a snapshot of my bare chest, sending him a kissy face

 _-…U sure you want to do this?_

 _-…Why wouldn't I?_

 _-…Because Tris…I'm going to fuck the shit out of you_

 _-…Mmm, I can't wait daddy. I'll leave the door unlocked when you get here, mwah!_

I began washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen until, finally, after 15minutes two big strong arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on my neck. A growl escaped my lips as he turned me around and kissed me passionately. I ran my hands through his hair and he picked me up, so I straddled his waist.

"So soft…moist…beautiful" he moaned sucking my neck. I moaned in agony and began unzipping his pants.

"Tobias"

"Tris"

* * *

I was laid out on couch with my husband Tobias still in the middle of me tracing my collar bone. "You have to go to work?"

"No, I found something else to work on" He grabbed my leg and licked all the way up to my thigh placing a sweet kiss. "Where's our son?"

I smiled "With his aunt Christina. I figured she'd take good care of him, so I can take care of you"

His brown eyes were glued on mine "I love you Tris."

"I love you too, daddy. C'mere"

Suddenly a knock came at the door "What the hell?"

Tobias grabbed his pants and went for the door. "Stay there" He looked back at me. He turned the door knob slightly and opened it. "Hello?" He said going outside.

I got off the couch "Honey…who is it?"

Tobias came back in with an envelope in his hand. "No one was there. Nothing but an envelope left on the ground"

"Open it" I said grabbing my robe. Fear crept up in me. It couldn't be from who I thought it was. Tobias glanced nervously at me and opened the message. He sighed in relief. "What?"

"It's peter"

I gasped "What the hell does he want? OMG I swear…I'm going to get a restraining order against him"

"Calm down, baby"

"No, Don't tell me to calm down! You know what he's doing Tobias. He's been harassing me ever since I left him, and I'm tired of him. I swear I'll kill him next time this happens" I said running up the stairs with my husband on my tail.

"You know why we can't do that Tris. It's going to be alright, but we have to keep a low profile for a while. I moved to California to give you and Theo a better life! Away from…our past"

I stood out on our balcony ignoring his gaze. "It doesn't matter. One day our past will catch up with us and when it happens we have to be ready, but if it's one thing I know…I know that we'll always be running." I shook my head "One mistake and we're dead. We can't trust anybody. And Theo will never have a normal life because of our stupid mistakes."

I heard him sigh in frustration and I rolled my eyes "Tobias…look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it" He said walking away.

…"shit"

* * *

The dinner table erupted in laughter. "I was like call tommy! Hell, I don't know"

Tobias sat at the other side of table eyeing his food in a train of thought. I held our son feeding him his milk. Christina and Will just continued to laugh, oblivious to Tobias 'Anti-Social' episode.

My baby began to jump and laugh and I smiled and kissed his forehead "What you laughing at booboo…huh? You like Christina's story" I held up in front of my face and wiggled my nose on his. He resembled his father in so many ways, but he had my green eyes. Suddenly, Tobias's chair screeched on the floor and he left the table without saying a word.

Will and Christina immediately stopped and glanced back at me "um, was it something I said"

I smiled "No…it's just." I sighed "It's hard to explain"

Will put his fork down on his plate "it's about the _401_ isn't it"

I sighed "We've been so stressed, Will. I don't even know where to began"

"That's bullshit" Christina snapped "All of us are"

"I think he blames himself. And I don't make it any better. Today I basically told him it was his fault" I shook my head "And you won't believe who came over and left a note on my doorstep"

"Who"

"Peter"

Their faces widened in shock. "What…what do you mean…how? He's got some nerve. He's the reason why we're in this predicament in the first place" Will stood up.

Baby Theo started crying in fear. He always hated when people yelled. I tried to calm him down but nothing I did helped. "Sorry Tris I-…Im sorry I just can't believe that happened. I mean we're all struggling, all running and hiding. If Jeanine finds out about us we're more than dead. We have families too"

"It's okay. Hold on, let me go put him in his crib"

I walked upstairs and headed to Theo's room, but before I got his room I walked past Tobias and I's bedroom. I saw him on the phone and I eased my way towards the corner of the door, out of sight.

" _ **Yes…that would be great…no nothing's wrong…I just can't do it anymore. I plan on leaving soon anyway…C'mon you know I can't do that. My son needs me too….you know what fine, fine. I'll leave first thing in the morning. I just-"He sighed "I have to find something to tell her…bye"**_

My heart dropped.

Ah, shit.

I did it this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias**

My alarm on my phone went off at 4:00am. I had my earphones in my ears so that I would be the only one to hear it. I looked over behind me to check and see if Tris was asleep. I watched as her back was turned away from me. Her snoring put my anxiety to rest as I grabbed my clothes and shoved them in a duffel bag. The moonlight shined through our room so I could still see where everything was.

I sauntered over to the bathroom and grabbed a glock-40 from a false bottom from our cabinet. I had only a few moments before she would wake hearing all of the little commotion. Working for secret service will teach you a few things about light sleeping. I shoved all of my gadgets that held my palm pilates, fake cellphone, mask, lazer-tech contacts, tracker pins, flashlight, and radar. I had to end this once and for all. I know it would hurt my family. I didn't know when I'd ever see them again, but I had to pay for the mistakes that I made. My wife didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to live in hiding especially….

Theo

With my duffel bag wrapped around my back I walked into his room and watched him sleep quietly. It was amazing how much he reminded me of his mother. His hair, nose, eyes, not to mention attitude. I chuckled to myself. I remember the day he was born. I didn't even want to hold him, scared that I would drop him. Ironically, I was the first one he saw. That feeling has never left. The thought of something happening to my son sent shivers up and down my spine. This is why I had to leave. To protect him. I knew that if Jeanine wouldn't be able to find Tris and I,….she could find our son. His documents of birth were still accessible. And I couldn't let that happen. Not even our friends could freeze his legal paperwork.

I fought back the emotion as I placed a silent kiss on his tiny little head. "I love you. Take care of your mother while I'm gone"

Once I turned off the security system. I left.

 **Tris**

I zipped my sweatshirt and grabbed my cellphone.

" _Hello?"_ Christina's voice sounded muffled.

" _I'm on the move"_

She sighed _"Be careful"_

" _Take care of my son"_

I strapped myself with my weapons and trackers. I placed my earpiece on and shielded it away with my hair.

I kissed Theo on the forehead causing him stir under his blanket, silent tears escaped my eyes. "Be good"

I left a note on his desk for instructions to Christina of my routes and code to enter my tracker. And created a video for my son of me playing with his bear. That way he would be able to wake up to me every day if he needed to.

I took a silent picture of him on my phone. "I'm so sorry" I choked. I hurried out of the house before I changed my mind and ran down the street.

The tracker I had implanted in Tobias's gun began to beep and I followed the coordinates correctly to his location.

-Memory-

 _The man pushed Tobias into the wall and wailed on him, until he grabbed the man's throat and slammed him down on the ground. Tris heard something 'POP' and eventually blood rushed on either side_ _of his head._

" _FOUR" Tris yelled as she saw a familiar female agent with red hair come after him with a knife. Tobias raised his head and swung the woman over his head. The girl leaped back up and_

 _Swung her leg, hitting him right across the face. Tobias fell headfirst and Tris, arms still locked up, stared down the woman._

 _The redhead smiled "I'm going to enjoy torturing you, Ms. Prior" She whirled the knife around and slung it towards tris. The_

 _Knife whipped past against her ear. Tris winced as the blood seeped down the side of her face._

" _Moll-ly…pl-lease, you don't have to do this"_

 _Molly smirked "I always waited for the day you'd beg me for your life"_

" _Then I guess, you'll have to keep waiting" Tobias crept behind her hitting her in the head with a silver rod. Tris closed her eyes in disgust. He set her free and took her hand._

" _We don't have time for that Tris, we've got to go get the contract"_

 _Tris, beaten and bruised, wheezed from lack of oxygen. "I can't…I do-n-n-n't have-"_

 _Tobias picked her up before she fell "I got you, Tris. Just hold on"_

 _-End Memory-_

 **Tobias**

"Thank You" I said taking my ticket from the airport attendant.

" **FLIGHT 29 TO ILLINOIS WILL BE LEAVING IN THE NEXT 5 MIN. ALL PASSENGERS REPORT TO GATE 29"**

I shuffled my belongings and sprayed cologne activator over my clothes so that security pads and metal wouldn't sense my weapons. The plane seemed tight at first but I adjusted as soon as I took my seat. No one sat by me so I took the window seat. Gazing over the sky the only thing I could think about was Tris and the night of our escape. To this day I have no idea of how we made it out, sometimes I feel as though Jeanine, the secret service coordinator, allowed us to leave. But then again, why would she let us escape for this long? It had been two years. Oh well. I guess all would reveal when I got there. I places my mask over my mouth and latex gloves on my hands. I couldn't leave any traces of my DNA.

* * *

I was almost half asleep until I heard a "psst" coming from the corner. I slowly opened my eyes and there sat an elder gentlemen eyeing my feet that laid on the seat across from me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and removed my feet.

He gave a sheer apologetic smile and plugged in his headphones. His headphones reminded me of Tris's. She loved skull candies. I sighed in frustration. I missed her already. The absence of her was everywhere I looked the closer we got to Illinois.

I opened up my phone and gazed at the picture of my family on my phone. I wanted to call her more than anything in the world. But I couldn't. Once I made it to Chicago I would have to destroy my phone. Any trace or call of her and she would be in danger.

"Dammit" I cursed. I couldn't let my emotions get the best of me. It was too late for that.

I was starting to regret this whole trip. What was I doing? My wife needed me. I needed to go home. Apologize. Maybe I could call her this one time before I got there, at least just explain it was 6:10am. I placed my password and began to dial her number, but before I could press the "CALL" button. The PA came on.

" **GOOD MORNING ALL, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN HERE. JUST REMINDER TO ALL OF OUR PASSENGERS THAT WE WILL BE LANDING IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS IN THE NEXT 10MIN. ONCE WE LAND, WE ASK ALL PASSENGERS TO REMAIN SEATED AND ALLOW THE FLIGHT ATTENDANTS TO ASSIST AND DIRECT YOU TO YOUR NEXT DESTINATION. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CORPORATION AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FLIGHT"**

"You've got to be kidding me" I protested. I pinched the bridge of my noise.

Taking one last glance at my family on my cellphone I sighed "I'm so sorry. I'll find way…I'll find another way to see you again"

 **Christina**

"And then I told her when I reached the breach that I couldn't stay there longer. I mean it was too dangerous to stay. Either way. Tris and I are going to have a hard time finding these agents who Jeanine has sent" I said unlocking the door to my best friend's home. "I'll call you back, Tori. I have to watch Theo while their gone. In the mean time I need you to keep an eye on Tris and four's every move. We cannot afford to lose our leaders. Also, keep in contact with our crew. I have a feeling some weird things are going to happen with this trip Four has planned."

She chuckled "Got it mother"

I rolled my eyes "Funny" and snapped my phone shut. I walked over to the staircase until I heard something smash upstairs. "Theo" I called out panicking.

"THEO!" I ran as fast as I could to his bedroom. Why wasn't he responding? He usually cries or makes some kind of noise when I call him. I slid into his bedroom and turned on the light. Sauntering over to his cradle I saw Theo with tape over his mouth and a red lipstick kiss mark over the tape. He was flinging his arms around whimpering under the tape and I instantly took it off and pulled him out of his cradle. His wails grew louder and louder as I rocked him.

"it's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm here, shhh, shhh" I eyed the room and saw that the Theo's window had been broken and as I inched closer to the window I saw a faint little blood smidge.

 **"Fuck"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori**

A pounding came at the door and Max got up out of bed "Don't move" he motioned towards me to stay put. He grabbed his gun and quietly crept to the door. Another pounding came and he backed away.

"WHO IS IT" He yelled.

My heart was beating with anticipation and I carefully stood up out of bed trying not to make a sound. "ITS CHRISTINA, OPEN UP, Hurry"

Max glanced back at me and I shrugged. He opened the door and there Christina was with a baby cradled up in her arms.

"Oh my god" I whispered. I ran to her "What happened?"

Christina was panicking and laid him down on the kitchen counter. She was mumbling obscenities to the point where it was hard to understand what she was saying. I examined the baby as calm as I could. I knew something was wrong.

"Christina…calm down" Max said grabbing her arms, forcing her to look at him. "Are you hurt? What's wrong? What happened?"

"T-h-h-e baby, I-I think there's a tracker somewhere in him, I don't know. All I know is that someone tried to break in to Tris's house and the first place they went was Theo's room. I found blood on the window. There's something wrong, Max. Somethings really wrong…I think _she's_ found us."

Max continued to stare her down and gave a big sigh. "Run tests on his blood, and vitals every few hours. I want a full report, at least 3, on his feces. We have to make sure that whatever they put in him doesn't stay there for long. Check what he eats, I want everything that looks odd in his system reported so we can report for immediate surgery. I'll make a few calls over to our infirmity team. We are not issuing an attack. This is strictly a run through. We stay alert for the next few days. Warn and call everyone you know. All of us are report to the safe house tomorrow by dawn. Whoever has not showed up, their on their own"

I shook my head in unbelief "Great, more people to just fend for themselves, when we're the ones who are appointed to protect them"

He hit the wall "What do you want me to do, Tori, huh?"

"Protect the ones who need you. Which is all who we've got. This isn't a survival of the fittest mission, Max this is all of us on the line. We can't afford to lose anyone else."

He blew out a huge sigh "I'm sorry, Tori. I'm not responsible for the actions and behaviors of these people anymore. That position ended years ago. That's just…" He choked "That's just how it's going to be"

"And just who are you going to call, Max? Half of us are already dead."

"Not all"

I snorted "Like who"

"The Divergents"

* * *

Christina paced the floor in the lab that I held in my garage. She sat on the hood of our car with her head down. She appeared as though she hadn't eaten in days. Once she took off her jacket, her tank top hugged onto her ribs and I noticed a few faint scars and bruises on her body. I shook my head back and forth.

Theo giggled at the telescope that was zoomed in on his feces. He crawled over on the counter towards it until I grabbed him. Ugh, I hated kids. I guess I wouldn't be hating them for long though "Oh, no you don't"

I grabbed him and placed him between me. I zoomed even more to the feces so I could take a picture of it. "Print" I mumbled.

"Hey, 'nervous Natalie'. Go grab me the kid's reports would ya?"

Head still down, Christina quietly strolled over to the printer to pick up the copies. "It's all my fault, If I would have just kept my mouth shut and told her not to-"

"Hey, Hey"I waved her off. I placed my glasses on and handed the baby over to her, "Listen, I'm not going to hear you mumble and whine all night about why you think is your fault or how bad you think this situation is. I don't care, One, and two there are other things to be worried about. Like making sure secret service doesn't come here and slit your throat while they poke those beautiful eyes right out of your sockets. I've seen it happen, you know"

Theo grabbed onto her hair and started to whimper. "You're not helping"

I shrugged "Exactly my point. So, shut up"

She rolled her eyes "Tris is going to flip"

"No, no she is not, because it is safe for all of us that her and Mr. emotionally inept know of nothing that has happened tonight. We need everyone safe. And if we have been found then we need to make sure they stay where they are. They're safer. We can't afford to lose any more of our people"

"Their divergent. It's not likely"

"…But not impossible" I choked.

Christina didn't say anything after that. Thirty minutes went by as I went over Theo's reports. I sighed. "There's nothing here. Maybe the blood you saw was from whoever broke in."

Christina shook her head "No, it can't be. Something's wrong, Tori I know it."

"I've went over these reports 20 times, there is nothing in him. He's vitals and bloodstream is perfectly healthy…I don't see wh-"

Suddenly, I heard a 'beep' alert coming from my computer. Christina came over to see the alert and as I opened the message we both gasped at the same time.

"You might need to call Tris and loverboy after all." I gulped "I'll go get Max"

 **Tris**

He walked inside the doors of the hotel and I followed behind. Slowly and carefully. Where the hell was he going?

I hid behind the bellboy and his cart placing on my sunglasses and hood. I snook a peek over the cart and saw Tobias being escorted to his room and once I saw the elevator doors close, I made my move. "Alright, Mr.…let's see what you're up too"

I picked up my paste towards the next elevator and once I got in I used my thermal heat sketch in my glasses to identify the floor number button they pressed. Before the doors closed, a large body-built man with black sunglasses stepped in and took his place beside me. We stood there for a moment, awkwardly eyeing the door frame.

"Where you doing"

"Excuse me" Who was he to ask me that?

"Number? Of the floor?"

"Oh…" I laughed sheekily. I could feel my cheeks warming up in embarrassment. "Number floor" He sounded familiar, but I brushed it off.

He smiled "That's where I'm going to" I smiled a little back. And leaned on the edge of the rail blowing out a sigh of relief…until I heard his fingers and neck crack. "To kill your husband"

Suddenly he grabbed my throat and held me in the corner. He took his sunglasses off and I recognized who he was. "MARCUS" I squealed. I knew it!

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass" He said punching me, causing my body to fling over onto the opposite side of the wall. I leaped up and swung my arm across, but he dodged and through another punch. I hit the alarm button the elevator and high kicked him in the balls, causing him to hit the ground. I swung my left leg back around earning a kick to his jaw and he spit out the blood that began to ooze.

He eyed me in detest as he got up to grab me. I 'swooped' through his legs, kicked him from behind and slammed his head against the rail as hard as I could, knocking him unconscious. I took my broken glasses from the floor and released the alarm from the elevator.

"HELP! HELP! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME! HELP" I yelled for security at the end of the halls. I could see Tobias thanking his escort and putting the key in the door until I caught his attention. He eyed me in pure disbelief, running towards me. Once the guards got to me they checked to see if I was alright.

"What happened, Miss?"

"That man" I pretend to cry "He tried to rape me! Arrest him! Arrest Him! I cannot believe this" The guards rushed in the elevator and pulled a semi-conscious Marcus up off the floor.

"Is this the man ma'am?"

Tobias rushed to my aid, but before he got to me he stopped as soon as he saw the statue and well-being of his long lost father.

"Marcus…." He whispered almost in question.

"Ma'am? Do you know this man" The guards said pointing to Tobias.

"She's my wife" Tobias said as a matter-of-factly. But his eyes never left Marcus's.

"She ain't safe, you know" Marcus smirked at him, spitting out blood. "You think I'm the only one they sent. There's more coming…and their not just coming to arrest. They've got hunters everywhere and their coming for blood…especially for that little twig of yours."

Tobias leaned forward but I stopped him "No, four"

Marcus began to laugh "Tell that little snitch of yours. We've cracked the code"

The guards cuffed him "Your coming with me sir. Ma'am do you know this man"

But before I could answer, Tobias answered "No…never have, never will" He stepped over to Marcus and towered "Rot in hell"

The guard on the left "Trust me, when we run these cameras. Where he's going…he's going to wish it was hell instead"

The elevators doors closed, but I didn't move one inch. I didn't even notice the faint call of my name until Tobias shook me.

"Hey, Tris…can you hear me?" He grabbed me and pulled me close to him, but I shook out of his embrace in anger. Tobias's eyebrows burrowed in confusion. "Tris I-"

" **You left us…!"** I yelled staring at him in disbelief. He had nothing to say. He just stood there star-strucked. I shook my head and walked away fighting the tears that began to stroll down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms. Matthews, there's a guest here to see you"

Jeanine jolted up in excitement and turned around in her chair "Bring her in"

The young girl walked in shyly, with her head down and sat in the chair right across from Jeanine's desk "Hi, How are you? My name is Jeanine Matthews…it's nice to finally meet you" She held out her hand for a shake, but the girl who had brunette hair with low cut bangs and small curled bob continued to look down at her knees. A tear strolled down her cheek. She looked tired, worn out, also as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Jeanine raised a brow "Excuse me, when someone holds there hand out its rude to look down upon it"

The little girl cried and wiped her nose that began to bleed. Jeanine made a face in disgust and threw tissue to her feet "Here, here…don't bleed all over my furniture. I'll see to it that you don't leave until it's spotless"

The little girl hurried and blew her nose at Jeanine's coldness to her. "Sorry" She whispered. She clamped the tissue towards her nose and just looked up to Jeanine.

Jeanine eyed her in suspicion "You look a little familiar…who are you again"

The little girl mumbled something but Jeanine couldn't hear her. So, she asked again and finally the girl gathered up the strength.

" **Emma Prior"**

Jeanine spit out her coffee and cursed under her breath as she noticed the brown staining on her new white pearl carpet. "You said…your name is what?"

"Emma prior…"

"That's impossible" Jeanine sauntered over to the girl and forced her chin up. The little girl coward in fear. There had been minor cuts and bruises all over her face. And her mouth held two dark blue blisters. But there was one thing she couldn't get off her mind. An old friend who she humbly prayed she'd see again. A girl named… Beatrice prior. Jeanine smiled. "Yes…now I remember you. You were the little girl lost, weren't you?" She couldn't believe this little girl was still alive.

"You promised me…"The little girl croaked. Her voice tired and hoarse from screaming from the bolting shots they gave the inmates here "You promised me if I take your tests…you would let me see mommy and daddy again." She began to cry "Please…I want to go home"

Jeanine bent toward and placed her hands on either side of her face "And you will Emma" She smiled "Right until I find the match"

Emma's face turned "What match"

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and a lab member stepped in with a small little cotton swab and tube. The little girl stood up and hid herself in the corner "No…please. No more shots or tests. Ple-e-e-a-se. They hurt. I can-n-n barely sleep at night. No…please"

Jeanine raised her hand in surrender "Oh no, no, no shot. Matter fact I will make sure they give you no shots for the rest of the day, okay? Just for right now I need you to stay still so our men can take a swab of your saliva?"

The girl, hyperventilating, wiping her tears "My swaliva?"

Jeanine laughed "No, your saliva. You know, the liquid that swarms around in your mouth"

The girl walked a little towards Jeanine. "Oh, okay"

Jeanine smiled "Good girl, now let me hear you say 'ahh'"

The girl mimicked and opened her mouth "Ah"

The man took the swab and swarmed it around Emma's mouth and she watched as the saliva turned a bright orange. _Incredible Jeanine thought. She smiled on the inside as she realized her new plan_. Suddenly Emma flinched as the swab hit a sore in her mouth and Jeanine burrowed her eyes "Is something the matter?"

Emma pointed to the bottom of her tongue "It hurts here"

Jeanine put on her latex gloves and got on her knees to look at the sore. "Give me a flashlight, Nev" The gentlemen in the all-white lab suit handed her his pocket flash. "Kanker sore. Where does she sleep?"

The man snorted "On the ground. Like all the other inmates"

"Does she at least eat?"

"We package the same 3 meals a day. Pancakes for breakfast, Soup for lunch and dinner"

"The soup tastes funny" Emma interjected.

"Run tests on all the inmates and the soups. If this is a food issue we need to put it on recall. In the meantime give her some antibiotics for the pain and…." Jeanine eyed the little girl. She was dressed in dark dingy clothes and smelled like pee. "Put her in room 104. Make sure no one goes in there, unless to bring her food or medicine…and a bath"

Nev looked at her as if she was crazy, but bowed his head in agreement "Uh…er yes, Ms. Matthews. Right away"

The young girl looked back at Jeanine. The woman winked at her as she left the room. "And Nev" She said.

Nev looked back at Jeanine once Emma was out of the room "Yes, Ms. Matthews"

"Did we have a match?"

Nev smiled evilly as he placed the now orange liquid tube filled with Theo's and Emma's DNA sample. Jeanine smiled.

"I knew it"

 **Tris**

I didn't understand what made me more mad. The fact that I had caught Tobias finally or the words Marcus had said to us.

 _She ain't safe_

… _There's hunters everywhere_

 _Their coming_

 _Coming.._

 _Especially for that little twig of yours_

My heart skipped a beat. Theo. My baby boy! They were coming for Theo. Have we been found? Do they know where we are? Who do we turn to now?

All these thoughts kept building up as I headed for the stairs until Tobias finally caught up with me.

"TRIS" He protested.

"I don't want to hear it Tobias" He was dressed his a light gray top with dark blue jeans and a light gray hoodie. He placed his hand on my belly.

"Tris, please just let me explain"

"Who was she?"

"Who"

"The woman you were on the phone with" Tobias looked around as if he was embarrassed. "I want to know now"

"Alright, look" He said bending his lips towards my ears "We can talk about this in the suite but not out here"

I could feel my lips curling up into a tight line until I officially gave in. It was always his eyes. So sincere and pleading. I stomped over to his suite and he opened the door and looked both ways so no one would be watching. "Check the rooms" He said grabbing me his gun.

I rolled my eyes "Tobias, no one is here"

He checked the bathrooms and under our beds "You never know" He ran over to the window and pulled the curtains over. The sunlight tore through the sheer cloth and I threw my hands up "Okay, that's enough, close them"

"I had to get away from you two" He said coming over to me.

"Why? Why couldn't you at least talked about it with me. Instead of just getting up to leave. What if something had happened to us while you were away and then what?"

"I placed a security system on your door so that-"

"FOUR!"

He closed his eyes shut in frustration and ran his hand through his hair "Look, I was upset about what you said. Don't you think I know you blame me for what happened that night?"

I gasped "How could you say that? Did you forget it was I too who was in on that decision!"

"Yes, but it was me who had the responsibility of going through the plan. Instead, I let my emotions get the best of me, with trying to save you. Tris, I am the reason those people died that night. Do you know how many inmates, I could have saved? I mean, not only was I responsible for the death of 401, but families." He choked "I destroyed families. All because of one gahhdamn mistake and I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life" He shook his head "I don't deserve this. YOU! I don't deserve THEO! I JUST-" he broke off walking away and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Every time…I look at my family…I see the millions of others. When I close my eyes to sleep, I see them. It's like their hunting me and blaming me and I don't know how to make it stop" He shook his head and placed his hands on either side of his ears "I thought moving away…would help to…cope? But the only difference…is the distance."

I took my jacket off and walked over to him. He had his head down and he never made eye contact with me, until I placed my hand over chin and forced him to. He let out a huge blow of air "I love you, Tobias Eaton"

He moved my hand away "You shouldn't. You married a monster" He got up and left for the bathroom. Once I got there he took off his shirt and eyed himself in the mirror. I saw the tattoos of all the factions of secret service held. Candor, Erudite, Abnegation, Amity, and **Dauntless**.

I smiled "I miss it"

"Miss what"

"The action…the thrill…the _danger_ " I came up behind him and kissed his back. "The people"

He sighed "I do too"

"Life…has a crazy way of throwing you tricks and turns we're not ready for, four. The endless possibilities of the decisions we make…the good ones are so overrated. I mean, do you remember how I would stay up all night fighting and carrying big pounds of meat packs?"

"…yeah"

"Baby, look at me" He slowly turned around and met my gaze "I didn't do all of that because I had to. I did all of that because I was scared….scared of losing the one thing that ever made me feel alive. The one position in my life where I was respected. I didn't want to lose the chance to actually make something of myself. I felt so wanted and needed at SS. I mean, people would laugh at me because they thought I would never make it. I was always the one to stand out and be weak…and there I was…now strong. I never wanted to lose that feeling" I paused "And I say all that to say that sometimes...people get scared. They just get scared, not to say it's not the best thing to be, but it's human. We make mistakes. And yes, it was horrible what happened that night, but baby-" I brought my hands to his face "You did what you could…you did all that you knew how to do. We were all afraid that night. Many things we could have done differently…but for now we cannot dwell on the past. It's over and done with. And the next time you have a dream, tell them dreams about me, because I'll beat their ass"

Tobias smirked "Whatever Kid"

"You know what's up, big guy"

Tobias wrapped his arms around me and I planted a big huge kiss on his lips "You're safe with me, Eaton. Always"

"Do you blame me?" he asked.

I shook my head "I will never blame another human for a choice that I would have made myself" His eyes widened in shock and I shrugged "My father said it like this…sometimes you have do what you have to do to get where you going"

He kissed me again and I held onto him tight "I need you, Tris. Don't ever leave me"

"Only if you promise to never leave me or your son again"

He sighed and hugged me "Never again" then he let go "Theo…whose watching Theo?"

"Christina, why?"

"Has she called you to check up on him, yet?"

I thought for a moment and looked at my watch. The time said 10am. "No, matter of fact. I sent her a text an hour ago and she never replied"

Tobias and I stared at each other until he took my phone. He dialed Christina's number and waited for her to pick up. "It went straight to voicemail. That's weird"

"Call Max or Will" I panicked. Tobias took my phone again and dialed their numbers.

"All voicemail"

My heart started to beat pretty fast "Four"

"Just calm down" he said walking out of the bedroom. He took my hand as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed out the room.

Suddenly we were met by 4 familiar worried faces.

Max, Christina, Tori, and in her hands she held Theo.

 **Review Please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Theo bounced in his father's arm giggling and clapping his hands. Tobias, however, was focused on Max's explanation for their arrival.

"But what does that to do with Theo. He's innocent. He wasn't even born or conceived when Tobias and I were a part of the SS. Why is she coming after him?" I panicked pacing the room. "You're going to need to explain all of this again!"

Tori threw her head up and let out an exaggerated whine "Useless. What is so hard to understand?"

"You keep using technical expressions as if this is one of your **'Save the world through Portals'** mission. Break it down as if I was a toddler"

"What my wife is trying to explain" Max interrupted "Is that whoever broke into your house took a sample of Theo's blood and there was a tiny trace of cotton caught in his throat."

Tobias shook his head "This doesn't make any sense. If they were after us, they would have taken Theo from us. They would see he's obviously a weakness"

"Unless…they're using him for something-"

"Or it's a test" I pinched the bridge of my nose "Jeanine's the best at them and loves a good play. Why not use our son as one"

Christina looked outside the window. I couldn't understand why she had been so quiet all day. She was a loud mouth and always wanted her voice to be heard. My concern or her was interrupted when Tori threw a red USB on the coffee table sitting right across from us.

I picked it up "What's this"

"Well, luckily for you I am the highest trained Engineered Erudite for the SS. You have me on your team for a reason" She smiled "This is all of the live data of security cameras. The light towards the end will flash when the point-focus has caught a familiar face in our data"

"You mean you hacked into all of the security systems in the hotel?"

Max sighed in disappointment "Yee-up. Including the airlines" he grabbed the champagne from the mini fridge and poured it in a small glass. Once he drank it he spit it out "Terrible. You pay this much for a hotel and this is the crap they give you"

"I may be able to track some familiar faces down to see where they're headed and who they report to"

Tobias smirked "No real big need to figure out who they report to"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because not every person coming after us is of Jeanine. My father came here…to kill me. And he said there's more coming. My father would have told me that it was a part of Jeanine. How do I know that? Well, think about it. It doesn't make sense for Jeanine to bring a tracker all the way out here and not take something from us. Not only that, it wouldn't make sense to kill her best agents of the SS generation. So whoever is after us, obviously doesn't know our history so well"

"How do you know this for sure, pretty boy?" Tori folded her arms.

Tobias rolled his eyes "Because, Mary Magdalene…my father said it himself"

This caught Christina's attention. "Marcus?...Marcus Eaton…your serious aren't you? He was here?"

Tobias placed Theo on the bed, propping his head on the pillow causing him to whine. He began rubbing his fingers.

I looked to max "Yes…and he wasn't too thrilled to see me here trying to protect Tobias either"

Max's eyes burrowed in confusion "I don't get it. Where is he then?"

"Loathing a ride over to the police station, but of course he will soon escape as the department realizes who he really is. So we only have a matter of time here." Said Tobias.

"He's right" Tori implied "We only have a matter of time. So, what else is there to know?"

"This wasn't a mission from his doing, this was a mission sent by Jeanine herself I was in an elevator coming up to Tobias when he came in and attacked me. There was something different about him. Marcus and I have had our differences in the past, especially when SS was threatened to be taken down and he joined Jeanine plan to rebuild. Yesterday Jeanine's team were only suspects, but today, they are the enemy. They are not hired to kill us…not yet. Jeanine doesn't need people to do that. But she does want something that she never had the ability to have…me." I looked towards Tobias and he put his head down. "I am sorry for putting my people in this situation, but I have to do what I have to do to protect my son. This is my fight not any of yours so your welcomed to leave"

"NO" Tobias shot at me.

"It's too dangerous, Tris, how could you even think of such a thing"

"I won't allow it" Remarked Max.

I walked over to Tobias "You heard your father Tobias. She's not going to stop! And there will be more coming! It's not a hiding mission anymore or a game. It's real. Their coming for blood." I choked "They put a needle in our son's veins…what's next? A blade? Poison?...A **syrum**?"

"DO NOT…Tris…Do not…STOP okay? I get it" He yelled turning away from me.

"We don't have the numbers they have"

"That's not technically true" Max said "Last night we ordered a 231 run through call for all SS members who left with us"

"Where are they?"

"We've issued them to report to the safe house, by dawn. That is why we are here, Tris. We came to get you both"

I shrugged "You know a simple call wouldn't hurt to warn us"

"Have you forgotten who you are" Max eyed me in concern "A few hours ago your son was in our laboratory trying to see if there was anything that would kill him. Now, how they know where you 3 live, I have no clue! Your husband, who idiotically left you two, obviously chose to go through a suicide mission, since, no one would have known where you were and above all that…you could have been killed" He said staring down Tobias "And had it not been for you, Tris…he would not be sitting here holding that baby. And if it wasn't for us…how safe would you have been then. You are a Secret Service Agent in hiding, Beatrice Prior. Nothing is safe…not even a damn cellphone call." He towered over me "That's probably how Jeanine tracked all of us down in the 1st place"

Tobias came to my side and stood in front of me "Back away from her"

Max laughed and eyed him carefully "You…my friend. You just remember who protected you all those years and who's still here cleaning after your dirt" Tobias looked away "Don't let it happen again"

Max broke away slowly and went and sat down on the bed. I eyed Christina and the look on her face was as if she'd seen a ghost "Christina"

She started hyperventilating and sweat dripped from her forehead. "Mmmf-Mf…Mf"

I ran to her side and placed my hand on her head and she sank a little in my arms. There dark circles under her eyes and I felt her ribs. She was so light. "Christina sit down"

Christina shook her head "No-o…D-d…Understand"

"Understand? Understand what Christina" Suddenly, she stopped hyperventilating and jumped from the bed laughing "Oh," she laughed and waved us off "never mind"

Tori walked over to her and faced her "What's wrong with you…why are you acting like this?"

Christina flared "No reason…why are you worried? It's none of your concern?" Tobias nudged me and eyes were focused on a red chip in her neck.

Tobias took Theo off the bed and handed him to me "Get Theo out of here"

* * *

"Tobias NO" I shouted as he lunged for Christina. He sung his arm around knocking her out instantly. She fell to the floor and he stood down picking at the chip. He tried to pull it out of her skin, but for some reason it just wouldn't come out.

"Tori" He called.

"It's implanted in her veins" She said bending down to touch it "I'll do some research on how we take it out. That's weird though"

Baby theo started crying and I began to rock him. Never taking my eyes off of Christina. "What's weird"

"These implants are hard to find. We use to make them years ago, but after an incident that happened when our men went out for missions across the country in '13…she banned them"

Max's eyes widened "What"

"The Euridite department a few years back created a neuro-transmit implanter to track down the agents to communicate with those who fought missions overseas. But there's a problem with this one"

"What is" I interjected.

"This implanter his hooked to Christina's bloodstream and veins so in order to get the implanter out, there's a possibility Christina would lose some control in her brain activity, and the only thing she would be able to control are her thoughts and the mobility of her limbs"

Tobias stood up "How the hell could she even get this? There's no trackers who followed you, right?"

Tori shook her head "The only thing I could think of is that…she had to have gotten it herself. How long has her behavior been…weird"

"I don't know. She's been the same Christina since…since…oh my God!"

"What"

"Will" I said "It's Will'

Tori pinched the bridge of her nose "Of course, of course I'll get him on the phone now" She said stepping outside with Max on her tail.

Tobias walked over Christina's motionless body and knelt down before me caressing my cheek "She's my best friend, Tobias"

He kissed my temple "We'll get it out. Tori we'll find a way too. And I'm sorry for yelling at you"

I shook my head and looked at a now sleepy Theo. His chocolate brown eyes were slowly fluttering.

Tobias smiled and took him from me. "He looks like you, you know"

"He may have my features, but you underestimate him"

"How so"

"Because…he's a lot like you" I laughed "Hey Tris…"

"Yes" Tobias sat by me eyeing Christina closely "You don't think will and Christina had something to do with them taking Theo's blood do you?"

"No. Christina would never hurt me like that nor would will. I don't know whose responsible, but I do know this. If Jeanine wants to play like that…" I stood up and paced the floor "IF she wants to come into my home, threaten my family, and touch _my_ child" I shook my head "I'll kill that bitch myself, and trust me I don't need an army to do it"

"Yeah, but this time…we finish what we started"

"For my sister" Tobias said.

"For my **family** "

 **Tori**

Max kissed my shoulder as I dialed the number.

"Hey..." I said "It's started…they know about the implant…of course, yes ma'am. Oh trust me…Tobias and Tris are never leaving our sight. Even if we have to kill that demon baby our self" I shut the phone.

Max forced me to look at him "Every man for himself" I smiled.

He laughed and placed his hands on my belly "Not everyone. Christina doesn't deserve it"


	6. ANote

Authors Note!

Thanks for all the views! I've nearly reached 1,000 viewers for the story On The Run:)!

Turn Up! Turn UP! TURN UP!

So, how are you guys liking the story so far?

 **Don't forget to Subscribe/Follow for this story!**

Also, if you love On The Run so much and you can't get enough of the mystery of Tris and Tobias past and the endless possibilities of what their future holds, then don't forget to **LEAVE A REVIEW** in the comment box. Please, please, please it is very vital for the story! That takes only 3 seconds, just to let me know your ideas, questions, and appreciation for the story.

Also #OTRDivergent, On twitter, Facebook, and Instagram! If you'd like! Ayeeeee:)

Benefits? You might ask.

Chapter 6&7 will be uploaded the SAME NIGHT!

Thank you so much,

Take Care:)

14


End file.
